This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing and more particularly to the art of a combined closure and measuring device for utilization with liquid laundry products or any use-diluted product.
Many devices have been utilized for the dispensing of laundry products. In particular, measuring cups have been frequently utilized with both powdered and liquid products to assure an appropriate amount of laundering product within the washing machine or other device. As used within this application the term "laundry product" is meant to include such diverse laundry components as detergents, pretreatment stain removers, fabric softeners, bleaches and the like.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 a measuring device for use with a liquid laundry product having a drain-back feature such that when use of the device is completed any extra product will drain back into the original container. The device additionally is utilized as a product closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,822 discloses an additional closure which is also utilized as a measuring device for dispensing powdered products which are hygroscopic in nature.
Various devices have been devised to ease the pouring of liquid products so as to eliminate the dripping which occurs upon completion of the pouring of a desired amount. Such devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,549,062 and 3,833,150.
While many devices have been devised for measuring and pouring various products, including laundry products, no single product has been envisioned which eases the problems associated with the need to have varied dispensing of both small and large amounts.